The Color of Aang
by Ash of greenfire
Summary: For the very first time, Toph actually sees something, and stares dreamily at it till her vision dissapears, this is what happens when you have a blind girl and the avatar in the same place.Taang Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

.:The Color of Spirit:.

-------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, Toph, Aang, or any characters in this story.

----------------------------------------------

_That first night with Aang, Katara, and Sokka, was great. I've never actually had a friend before. Especially like Aang. He is the best friend I could hope to have, he doesn't judge me. _That's what I thought that first night, as I left my home on Appa. I didn't know what was ahead of me. But now I do, I and I would not exchange it for anything.

"Toph, Would you pass me my sewing supplies, Sokka ripped his pants again!" Katara complained.

"Sure." I passed it to her.

_She was sitting on the ground off of Appa. Sokka was fishing. Aang and I where on Appa, he was seated next to me. I could feel him slowly moving his hand around me. I smiled. He liked me. _

Suddenly I felt a earthquake like shake to our right. "Aang, We are being ambushed!" I leaned toward him and grabbed his arm. I wanted to see how he would react. I could feel him blush.

I felt an entire army of firebenders, all heading towards us. I also felt a flip, and I herd a voice that was commanding the firebenders . _Ty Lee and Azula, Mai must be here two._ I thought. I let go off Aang who immediately jumped off of appa. He attacked what appeared to be Azula. I used my earthbending to attack a couple of firebenders. I listened carefully and found momo beaten to the ground. I shot rocks up like spikes in all directions while attempting to save momo. That's when it happened

Aang did some thing weird. " Sokka, protect Aang, he's in his Avatar state." _Avatar State? What was that?_ Then suddenly, I could see him. All of the colors around him, but I couldn't see anyone else. I saw a bald head with a light blue arrow, and this arrow on his arms and legs too. He was wearing yellow and red, and his arrows glowed. He was so… Handsome. Was this what everyone looked like? Was this what he saw when he looked at me? This was my only sight. And I just sat there and stared at him like an idiot for 5 whole minutes. I must have looked pretty dumb sitting on appa and staring dreamily at Aang. But I didn't care, it was going to be my only sight for a very long time. And I planned to enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Toph: (sighs) good times…_

_Aang: Is that what you really thought? I was HANDSOME!_

_Toph: (hits aang with rock)_

_Me: (grabs toph and Aang by the collar) Ok. Stop it._

_Sokka: CUT! _

_Aang: We are not in a movie sokka._

_Katara: Plus if we were, it would be a love story between Toph and Aang, I would be director and you would be the doughnut boy._

_Sokka: that's Prime doughnut but to you._

_Katara: Doughnut BUT!_

_Sokka: I..I..Mean Boy._

_Toph and aang: (Blush then giggle)_

_Next chapter: Toph tells aang what she saw. But does the team belive her?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : THANKS TO ALL 18 Reviewers. You have convinced me to write another chapter! So here you go.

Toph sighed. She thought she might never be able to bear not being able to see anything anymore. Aang was the most handsome thing she had ever seen. She was now officially in love.

That didn't happen often. The handsome young avatar made her nervous every time he stepped near her. She flinched or jumped and was just overall skittish. Unusually skittish. The earthbender always seemed to stand her ground.

"Toph?" the boy knew exactly how to make her jump.

"Yes … A-aang?" she turned her head away. She had stuttered, he would definitely assume something was wrong now.

"What's wrong?" she grabbed his hand and lead him to appa. They sat together. Toph wasn't sure how to tell him, or whether it would shock him. She didn't want to tell him, but she knew she would eventually have to.

"Aang, I have to tell you something." She looked up at him as if she could see.

"Well I figured…" He didn't finish his sentence.

" I saw you… the other day…"

"You see me every day."

"No, I SAW you."

"oh…" He sounded embarrassed for forgetting her blindness.

"Sokka said something about an avatar state. Then all of the sudden I saw you… just like that. Your eyes were blue… and glowing. Your head was bald and had an arrow on it… also glowing. You wore red and yellow…. Or at least I think…" She heard something and stopped. "Aang? Did you hear that?"

"No… what?" Aang paused and listened. An unidentified person jumped out from the bushes.

"You SAW Aang?"

_Sokka: What will happen? You decide! _

_Katara: (slaps forehead) Now he thinks he's a narrator._

_Sokka: Katara stated._

_Katara: Ugh!_

_Sokka: Katara said to herself, frustrated._

_Aang: I love this part._

_Sokka: Aang said excitedly._

_Toph: (Hits Sokka, Aang, and Katara with rocks)QUIET! Momo's sleeping._

_Momo: ZZZZZZZ _

_Sokka: She doesn't do that when I'm sleeping._

_Me:( hits sokka on head)_

_Watch for the next chapter. R & R!!!!!_


End file.
